1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a magnetic device for a bicycle monitoring device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a magnet holder of the monitoring device that can be easily installed on a spoke.
2. Background Information
It is an advantage for modem cyclists to know how fast they are going. This is true in both non-competitive and competitive cycling. To that end, speedometer devices for bicycles have become commercially popular. Early forms of these devices had various mechanical disadvantages. One source of difficulty was the means by which the speedometer device sensed that the wheel had rotated. Many speedometers attached a counting device that protruded from the spoke, and would advance a gear or a counter every time the wheel rotated. But these devices were not reliable and subject to breakdown, bending, stiffening, and shifting loose from the appropriate position. This led to inductive-type sensors, which did away with the requirement of actual contact between spoke-attachment and sensor. But these were not always reliable either, due to magnets weakening, slippage on the spoke, tools required for installation, inability to sustain a satisfactory level of tightness, and other reasons.
In view of the above, there exists a need for a magnetic device which overcomes the above mentioned problems in the prior art. This invention addresses this need in the prior art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.